Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
One kind of semiconductor memory device is a flash memory. Of flash memories, in particular, a NAND type flash memory is generally widely used since it is low cost and has a large capacity. Up to now, many technologies for increasing the capacity of this NAND type flash memory have been proposed. One such technology is a structure in which memory cells are disposed three-dimensionally.